Frank LaFrancis
Frank LaFrancis is a scavenger at Burham Springs in 2253. Background Frank was quiet about his background with Phil and Sparky, and he has no desire to tell the Prisoner where he came from. Frank does, however, like to do business in his highly trapped shop. He also carries the detonators for a large number of explosives all around the surface of Burham Springs and is the smartest person in town, a fact which the other two are well aware of.Burham Springs design document/2 - Frank LaFrancis He is weird, quirky, won't be pushed around and can dish out plenty of pain on those who cross him or his allies.Burham Springs design document/3 - Cool Shit Daily schedule When he's not in his shop, he can be found salvaging in the mines. He usually salvages during the day, when Phil and Sparky are on the surface. If trouble starts, though, he will emerge to deal with troublemakers. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Repair the Water Pump: The Prisoner has the ability to repair a water pump in Burham Springs and a section of broken hose inside the first level of the Burham Mines.Burham Springs design document/2 - Repair the Water Pump * Blow Up the Mines for CoS: The Circle of Steel, like the Brotherhood of Steel, want the mines blown up to prevent the distribution of the technology within, but unlike the Brotherhood they want Frank, Phil and Sparky dead.Burham Springs design document/2 - Blow Up the Mines for CoS * New Canaan Connection: Jeremiah wishes to enter into a trade agreement with Phil, Sparky, and Frank. However, he is concerned that the trio at Burham Springs may fire at will on the New Canaanites if they approach, so he would like the Prisoner to negotiate on their behalf.Burham Springs design document/2 - New Canaan Connection Effects of the player's actions * If a deal is made with New Canaan Frank will offer more items for sale.Burham Springs design document/3 - Room for Improvement * Completing Extinguish the Fires of Burham Springs will give the NCR an outpost in the northeast and allow Burham Springs to rebuild as a town,Burham Springs design document/2 - Extinguish the Fires of Burham Springs but consequently effectively ends the salvaging and livelihoods of Frank, Phil and Sparky.Burham Springs design document/1 - Ties to Overall Game ThemesBurham Springs design document/1 - Moral Dilemmas * The explosion upon blowing up the entrance to the mine is loud enough that it can be heard at Phil and Sparky's place as well as Frank's place. The trio will investigate and attack the Prisoner and any companions.Burham Springs design document/3 - Town-specific scripting * Killing Frank, Sparky and Phil will earn the Prisoner the epithet of "Desolator."Burham Springs design document/1 - Other Role-Playing Tests and Epithets Other interactions Frank and Phil will more than adequately warn the Prisoner that the mine is extremely dangerous. Frank owns a map of the extra toxic areas in the lower caves, but he will not part with it unless the Prisoner is willing to pay a high price.Burham Springs design document/1 - Area Background Inventory Appearances Frank was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren ghoul characters Category:Burham Springs characters